Adrian Ivashkov's Perfect Summer Day
by Andreea Ivashkov Belikova
Summary: This is a cute little one-shot of Adrian's idea of a perfect hot Summer's day at his family holiday home with Sydney.


"Adrian Ivashkov, give me back my phone! You _know_ I need to call Julia and ask her what the assignment was." Sydney Sage sighed and sat down on the edge of the glistening swimming pool Adrian was currently swimming in.

"Not a chance Sage! I'm having way too much fun. If you want it, you're going to have to come in and get it" Adrian grinned and threw my golden flip-phone on his inflatable water lounge.

Sydney began to feel slight panic creeping in through her core. She didn't know how to swim. As an alchemist, swimming was never on the training criteria and thus, she has never learned. She did enjoy water though, she remembered how her sister, Zoe, would always love going to the public swimming pools as a child, and it was then that Sydney decided to enjoy water. It brought a smile to her sister's face.

"B-But I...Never mind. You keep it." Sydney was way too high and mighty to admit she couldn't swim to Adrian, of all people.

Sydney got up of the edge to go wrap her white slip-robe around her petite frame when she slipped. She thrust her arm out, wanting to grab hold of something to save her when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her little waist.

She looked up at her saviour, thinking it was God.

Instead she got Trey.

"Easy there, girl. You don't want to fall." Trey planted a wet kiss on the side of her cheek and let her go, before she could protest. Instead, she made the mistake of looking out to Adrian.

He was glaring at Trey. Ever since he found out they were dating from Jill, he had air of hostility towards him whenever he was around. Sure Sydney felt bad for not telling him she finally got the courage to start dating, and she didn't really care what Adrian thought at first. But now she did. And that was never a good thing, to have a crush on Adrian Ivashkov, heir of the Ivashkov throne.

When he caught her staring at him, his expression changed. His frown straightened out and the corners of his lips went up in a soft smile towards her. Oh how Sydney wished that she could swim over to him and never let him go.

Sydney, being the idiot that she is, and who also doesn't know the proper rules when it comes to dating, snapped at Trey. "Must you treat me like a sensible girl who falls all the time?"

Trey immediately took a step back, looking hurt. Sydney felt a pang of sympathy go through her. Here Trey was, saving her and she snaps at him. She looked out towards Adrian again and meets Adrian's emerald- green eyes. She looked down, feeling ashamed of herself.

Sydney look up and met Trey's gaze with her own, "I'm sorry for snapping, water makes me uncomfortable. Do you think you can get me my phone? Adrian has it, and he's holding it hostage."

Her and Trey looked over at Adrian. He was still glaring at Trey while sipping a cocktail. Sydney really wondered how he acquired that in the space of five minutes. Only the best for royalty.

"Adrian, you selfish bastard! You know she can't swim." Trey hollered.

Sydney stopped breathing. She couldn't believe Trey just told him. He just told Adrian one of her fears. She sent a silent prayer to God that Adrian wouldn't make fun o f her. Idiot! Of course he would, he always teases her about the smallest things ever.

She took a step back from Trey, not feeling like having his arms wrapped around her anymore. She hoisted up her black swim-bra over her the curves of her small breasts and glared at him.

"Why did you say that? He's never going to leave me alone, now!"

Trey actually flinched at the harshness of her tone. "What's the matter with you? Since when do you care what he thinks of you?"

Sydney look down, her blonde hair falling over her blushing cheeks. "I don't." She thought all about the times that Adrian made fun of her. Ever since she and the gang have arrived at his palace house on a private island for Moroi, he would always make fun of her. Just last night when she was cleaning up the remains of a house party, he 'accidentally' spilled the trash bag he was helping her hold and she had to start clearing all over again. He just laughed when she chewed him out.

When she looked up, something must have flashed in her eyes because Trey stepped back and muttered an "I'll see you later", before he quickly left.

"You know Sage, I seriously regret paying for your boyfriends plane ticket, now. You should just dump him. A gorgeous girl like you doesn't need some big tough jock." Adrian got out of the pool and shook his hair out of his eyes.

Sydney's breath caught and before she could stop what she was about to do, she kissed him.

Her mouth swallowed him up, his taste filling her mind and clouding over all her good judgment. Aching to bring him nearer, she dug her fingers into his shoulders, pulling desperately to pull him foreword.

His arms gently wrapped around her waist and she pressed herself tightly against him She could not stand the barriers between them any longer.

Just as she was about to pull away, something pushed him onto her and then suddenly they were in air. She sucked in a breath as she neared the smell of chlorine and said a quick prayer just as they splashed into the water.

She felt Adrian's arms tighten around her before they were both under. She didn't know what to do so she closed her eyes and clung to him for dear life. She couldn't breathe as they were plunged into the deep end. An image of her, dead, flashed behind her eyes and Sydney only had one thought.

She was going to die.

And then, she saw a light and suddenly she was able to breath again. She was floating. She didn't open her eyes, for fear of the Devil might if she did.

"Am I in Heaven?" She croaked out, in a tiny voice.

She heard a smirk that made her open her eyes. She knew that smirk from somewhere.

Adrian was holding her in his arms and when she realised that she was in water, she started panicking. "Help me! I can't swim!"

"Relax Sage, I got you. It's okay. Your safe in my arms." Adrian held her tight, trying to calm her down.

She clung to Adrian with a grip just like death. "Please don't let me go. I can't swim" She nuzzled her neck in between his shoulder blades and his breath hitched.

"Sage," He said with obvious hardship," "I'm about to do something, and I don't want you to freak out and pray."

Before she had a chance to ask him what, he lifted her up over his head and she found herself on her water bed. She gripped the handles, feeling life on Adrian's stupid item of luxury.

"My phone!" She eyed it, just as Adrian emerged beside her on the other side.

She was about to glare at him when he caught her lips in a kiss.

When it was over she was dizzy she said. " I think I like water better now"

* * *

**Well that was a small one-shot on Sydrian :) Hope you liked it.**


End file.
